


Close, But No Cigar

by H_W_Star



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: 4 Years Later, Almost Sex, Jack/Ralph - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Rough Kissing, semi-alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending fic four years later (making Jack and Ralph about sixteen), where the boys haven't been rescued but still hold out hope of being saved, and thus keep the fire on the mountain going. Having declared that he and Ralph will be the first watchers of the fire, Jack leads the blond-haired boy up the mountain and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close, But No Cigar

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters; all belong to William Golding.

Ralph fought to contain his moans. Yet one managed to escape his lips, audible but not loud enough to wake the others sleeping down by the shore.

“Jack!” Ralph hissed, “the others; they’ll hear!”

“Screw the others,” Jack whispered softly. Then a slightly panicked tone came into his voice and he added, “But not literally, obviously, I didn’t mean literally, I—”

“Jack.” Ralph turned slightly in order face the red-haired boy more directly. “It’s you. It’ll always be you.”

At those words, something almost primal alighted in Jack’s eyes, turning them to bright azurite flame. His long fingers lightly stroked along Ralph’s neck, and his tongue playfully flicked the fair-haired boy’s ear. Again, Ralph struggled to keep in any and all sounds. But such a task became increasingly more difficult as Jack’s hand, with a cool touch in the hot surrounding of the fire, moved from his neck and migrated down toward the hem of his shirt, and then slipped underneath it. The slender fingers lightly traced along Ralph’s midsection, making the boy shiver. Ralph could feel the smile on Jack’s lips against his temple. Instinctively and unintentionally, Ralph extended his neck slightly, and he could feel Jack’s lips once more as they pressed delicately against the exposed skin. But soon Jack’s light kisses turned into more insistent ones, and Ralph could feel Jack’s hot breath on his neck, mingling with the heat of the fire. Suddenly Ralph felt a sharpness, a quick sting, and realized Jack had bitten his neck lightly. Instead of pulling away, to his surprise Ralph extended his neck further, and let out a begging moan. Ralph felt the vibration of Jack’s pleased chuckle, and then the boy’s hot lips were on Ralph’s collar bone, lightly biting and kissing along his skin. During this, Jack was slowly easing Ralph’s shirt farther and farther up, and soon had to break contact in order to pull it up and off him. Jack swiftly removed his own shirt as well.

And suddenly that primal fire ignited in Ralph’s chest, consuming him as well, and he turned abruptly and crashed his lips to Jack’s, with the roughness and force of the waves against the sandy shore down below. Their mouths moved in a kind of reckless rhythm, and as soon as Ralph’s lips parted slightly Jack slid his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth. Their tongues exploring, the boys continued the kiss, having the same unspoken opinion that air wasn’t actually that important anyways. However, this view was soon challenged by the pressing need to breathe, and as the two finally were pulling back Jack ran his tongue along Ralph’s lips, looking up at the boy with glinting eyes. Ralph saw the fire in those eyes still remained, and speculated it would take much more than just a kiss to tame it.

Yet answering that call was the burning in his own chest, and he roughly took hold of Jack once more, capturing the boy’s lips a second time. He slid one hand into Jack’s red hair, and placed the other on his neck. Jack did the same, except his hold was rougher, allowing him to break the kiss, pull Ralph’s head back slightly, and move his lips down to kiss the boy’s neck once more. Ralph felt the moist pressure of Jack’s tongue on his skin as the boy sucked and kissed down to Ralph’s chest. Another moan escaped the blond boy, this time louder, as he was finding restraint more and more difficult. Jack smirked, and raised his head to give Ralph a hard, rough kiss as a reward for such a delicious sound. He started to pull back, but Ralph chased Jack’s lips, insistent and wanting. Jack smiled against the other boy’s mouth and obliged, slipping his tongue in and exploring Ralph’s delectable mouth.

Ralph, feeling daring with the fire at his back and Jack’s tongue stroking his own, lightly bit down on the boy’s bottom lip and tugged gently. Jack hummed in appreciation, and without breaking the kiss moved his hand down to Ralph’s shorts. Thankfully there were no buttons to fumble with (he hadn’t reached that level of dexterity just yet), just a zipper which he undid, and slipped a hand into Ralph’s pants. Ralph had started panting with increased desperation, and his hold on Jack became tighter, and just when they were about to actually get into it they heard a rustle in the trees nearby, and soft, low voices.

“Shit!” both boys said together, in sharp whispers.

“It’s the next shift to watch the fire,” Ralph said quietly, searching madly but silently for his shirt.

“It’s your own damn fault for having that ridiculous watch rotation,” Jack replied with annoyance, but Ralph knew he was not angry, just frustrated that they didn’t get to continue their…activity. And it had just started to get fun, too. Ralph chuckled and grabbed Jack by the shirt collar (the red-haired boy had been more successful with locating his garments) and kissed him briefly. Jack tried to deepen it, but the voices were getting nearer and so he was forced to pull away. Ralph finally got ahold of his shirt, hurriedly put it back on, and both boys stood up awkwardly straight as the bodies belonging to the voices emerged from the jungle.

“Hi,” the twins said in unison.

“We’re here to relieve you of your watch,” Sam continued. He peered at Ralph curiously for just a moment, but in the darkness illuminated by the dancing flicker of the fire couldn’t see much. Ralph nodded and thanked them, and then both he and Jack started the walk down the rock. About halfway along, Jack grabbed the blond boy’s shoulder, stopping him. Without any warning of any nature, Jack reached down towards Ralph’s pants. Ralph’s heart beat faster and his breathing quickened—

\--but Jack only zipped up Ralph’s loose fly. 

“Smooth,” the redhead said with a playful smirk, and patted Ralph’s crotch before continuing on ahead, leaving a slightly dazed Ralph behind him. However, the boy soon snapped out of it, and ran to catch up, promising to finish what they started at a later occasion.


End file.
